


Wasn't Afraid Anymore

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fear, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, fear of lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm hits the corps, and Armin is afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't Afraid Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Get well soon, Anna!

With each flare of light, each low roar lumbering across the sky, Armin trembled even more. He was not alone in his quivering, however, because the tall, sturdy trees were also thrown about in the needle-sharp rain and unforgiving wind. Armin sat on the floor in the empty bunk room while the rest of the boys were at dinner. He had been paralyzed with barely hidden fear the moment the first crash rang out, and has since resigned to missing the meal. 

Just then, another lightning strike brought even sharper, blacker thunder, and illuminated the room, throwing ominous shadows across the walls. Armin whimpered and hugged his knees close to his chest. Even though his skin was perfectly warm, he felt cold.

Someone rapped lightly on the door and Armin jolted. “Armin? Are you in there?” Eren’s familiar voice brought a tinge of warmth to the room, but the boy still jumped when another crack rattled the windows.

“Yeah, I’m right here!” Armin stood up shakily and tried to act like he had been simply lounging on the floor (because he _definitely_ does _that_ every day). The door opened, a crack of yellow light sliding across the dusty ground of the room, glinting in Armin’s eyes. His fear was apparent, and not well disguised.

“Hey, are you okay?” Eren let the door close and rushed into the room but hesitated to get too close to Armin, not knowing if that’s what he needed right then.

“Hm? Oh, yes, I’m absolutely—” Another crash, and Armin interrupted himself to jolt and cry out.

“No, no, Armin, don’t be scared! It’s loud, I know, but there is nothing to be afraid of!”

“No, I know that, I know it’s dumb, I’m sorry—”

“Armin, hey, that’s not what I’m saying at all.” Eren lowered himself to the ground and settled himself next to the blond, leaning against the bed with him. When Eren wrapped his arms around his friend, Armin leaned into him, glad for a little bit of warmth in the cold, cold room.

Armin had never been quite sure why people held one another in times of fear. Sure, he’s been scared, of course, and he’s been held at one time or another, but he had never really understood that the solidarity of another person next to you, holding you, can make you feel so much better. So at the next roar of thunder, he still was afraid, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been. “Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay. It’s just thunder,” Eren whispered in his ear as Armin curled into a ball in Eren’s arms.

Soon the violent weather began to subside, because of either Armin’s sleepiness or that it had rained itself out. Either way, Armin began to drift off with Eren right by his side. When they woke up in the morning, they were in the same position. And Armin wasn’t afraid anymore.


End file.
